Yuugi, Meet Mary
by YamiCrystalline
Summary: I honestly don't know why I have it as a PG fic. It's not...yet. There's a demon afoot...can Yuugi-tachi defeat it? Chapter 1 up so far.
1. Enter the Demonic One

"Yuugi, Meet Mary" 

~YamiCrystalline 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the other anime's that appear in this fic. 

Notes: This is done in pure comedy. 

Rating: PG / PG-13 

Summary: In which Mary Sue comes to Domino, and the YuGiOh characters fight back before it's to late. 

Notes: This is done all in fun, and is not meant to offend anyone! Flame if you will, I'll grab some popcorn and laugh if it's useless ranting. Criticism is welcome if it'll help the story, suggestions are welcome as well. =^_^=

10/28/03 = I have done a bit of editing to try and make the story work a little better; mostly taking out certain characters that really have no place in being in the story ( such as Ishizu…check chapter 3 for a short ramble I do on her. )

Yuugi-tachi, once again in school on an early summer day, were completely bored. Yuugi, Bakura Ryou, and Mazaki Anzu, always the good students, were paying attention to the droning sensei as he lectured on the use of the Pythagorean Theorem; Jounounchi  was asleep, and Honda…well who knew what he was doing. He LOOKED as if he was listening. 

In the midst of falling asleep, a sharp knock came at the classroom door. The math instructor stopped his lecture and note writing, and went to the door. There were hushed tones, and then math instructor nodded, motioning for someone to come in. The person was hidden behind Smith-sensei, so no one could see who it was as the two walked to the front of the room. 

"Class - we have a new student." Smith- sensei stepped back to reveal the most gorgeous creature in all of creation. On a sudden impulse, everyone's head turned to the front of the class, their eyes bulging from their sockets and jaws on the floor. Guys were drooling to their hearts content; girls were turning red in jealousy. 

Smith-sensei shook his head some, and cleared his throat. "Why don't you introduce yourself, miss?" 

Her full, perfect red lips turned upward in a small, delicate smile. As she looked around the class with her gorgeous orbs of deepest green, spiked slightly with sun gold color, her heart throbbed loudly in her chest as she gazed at Kaiba Seto, and deemed him as her one true love. Gracefully, she bowed, her school uniform somehow revealing a tantalizing bit of cleavage for all eyes to see. Waves of her platinum blond-white hair cascaded over her shoulders, nearly touching the floor with it's magnificent length. 

"Konnichiwa, minna-san," Her voice was a perfect melodious tune, fitting perfectly with the rest of her glorious perfection, "Watashi o namae wa Mary Sue. I am from Los Angeles, California. I just moved here a few days ago. I hope I do well in your classes, and hope to be friends with all of you." 

The male majority of the class swooned, completely in love. Many of them began taking notebook paper and scribbling notes - love letters, date requests, and bad poetry. The female half of the class, however, were planning an evil demise for this girl named 'Mary Sue'. 

Even Smith-sensei looked 'swooney', but cleared his throat to get the classes attention. "Well, thank you Mary - take a seat please. There's an open desk back there between Kaiba Seto and Mutou Yuugi. Boys, one of you stand so she can see where to go." 

Yuugi stood, his usual happy grin on his face - usually, new students meant new duelists, and she looked interesting. His wide violet eyes caught sight of something on her wrist - gold, and…what's this? The Eye of Horus? 

Mary, like a supermodel, walked perfectly, accepting various notes from her male classmates as she walked to her desk. Daintily, she took a seat between the two duelists, smiling pleasantly at both of them. 

Just as Smith-san was about to restart his lesson, the bell rang, ending the class - and school - for the day. Most of the students flooded out of the class, eager to get home. 

Yuugi-tachi were all gathered together in a group, chatting as the got their things together to leave. Jounounchi glanced up, his brown eyes catching sight of Mary, sitting all alone at her desk. At the same time, Anzu also looked up, and caught Jounounchi's look. 

"Yuugi…maybe we should invite Mary to come with us, ne? She looks kind of lonely…" Anzu muttered, unknowing of the danger that lurked around that pretty, delicate looking face. 

Said shorter friend turned and glanced at the girl, when he got a mental kick from his other half. 

// No! Aibou, she is one you would want to leave be…something doesn't seem right about that girl.// 

/What?/ Yuugi gawked (mentally ) at the spirit. / But she looks harmless!/ 

//Harmless looking, maybe…but still, I sense something strange about her.// 

Yuugi shook his head to clear his thoughts, and thus closing the link with the spirit - sometimes, he thought, he can be so paranoid. 

Either way, the drooling Jounounchi and Honda were already inviting the sweet looking girl to come with them. Yuugi saw her nod happily, and picked up her incredibly small purse to come with them. 

"Arigatou, for letting me come with you," Mary told them happily, " I didn't think I would make any friends here today!" 

Jounounchi waved a hand nonchalantly at her. "Don't think anything 'bout it - and you can call me Katsuya. This is Honda, Yuugi, and Anzu." 

Again, Mary bowed her head politely, hardly hiding her giddy happiness. "So where are we going?" Something inside her deeply moved her to latch onto Yuugi - it much be her Millennium Bracelet and Earrings ( which Yuugi had not noticed ) that sensed the spirit deep in Yuugi's puzzle. 

As for the group, they all seemed to be falling into a hazy, relaxed feeling around the girl known as Mary Sue. 

While Yuugi-tachi welcomed Mary Sue with open arms, Seto and Ootogi Ryouji stood in a dark, shadowy corner, watching the demon-spawn making her move. 

"There has to be a way to deal with such a…thing," Ootogi glance-glared at Seto. " I thought you were going to warn them about it coming." 

In his usual ' I don't care' way, Seto shrugged, blue eyes cold. "I never got the chance, not with the make inu* around." 

End Chapter 1! 

Make inu = pathetic dog 

Konnichi wa = hello/good morning/good day 

Watashi o namae wa…= My name is / I am named/ called…. 

Arigatou = thank you 

Mou hitori… = the other ( mou hitori no Yuugi 'the other Yuugi')

Well, if you've gotten this far, then I shan't ask you to 'read'. But I will ask you to leave some kind of review. 

Ja ne! ( see you later! ) ^_~ 

Also note, this is a deliberate Mary Sue, and a continuing story. If you can stomach her annoying perfection, please read on to see Mary Sue's adventure and what happens to her. 

Oo so what the hell is this backup Seto? 

Seto: *glare* … 

-_- fine. Ugh…I have got to stop writing such short chapters…. *sigh* 


	2. In Which Mary Makes a Duel Challenge

"Yuugi, Meet Mary"   
Chapter 2 " In Which Mary Makes a Dueling Challenge" or

" Meet the Millennium Item Sues!"

  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, for Ra's sake!  
Notes: I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this! ^_^ And remember folks, THIS IS FOR FUN!! Luckily I haven't gotten any flames yet….  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Aikenka: 'mou hitori' simply means 'the other' and then Yuugi, Bakura, or Mariku usually add on 'boku' or 'ore', meaning 'me'. OR, others ( like Tea or Seto) would say 'mou hitori no Yuugi' to specify who they're speaking too. Otherwise, they just use the regular names ( 'specially in Seto's case, cuz he doesn't believe in any of the magic -__- ) k, done rambling, and thanks for pointing that out ^^;  
  
Adriankha ( on Kyokou Geemu) : arigatou gozaimasu! And just wait and read this chapter ^^; she does end up with her 'amazing dueling talents and impossible to have cards'   
  
Millenia & 'mistress of the world!!': thanks for reviewing!! ^_^  
  
Okies, now, on with the story!! ^_^ cuz i'm sure you're all tired of hearing me ramble...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
~Night at the Kaiba Mansion  
  
  
Seto sat typing away at his personal computer, working on something highly important. Yes...HIGHLY important...that delt with the saftey of all Domino.  
  
The Destruction..of Mary Sue.  
  
"Nii-sama!" A loud voice and a small body that toppled him from his chair to the floor let him know VERY well that his brother was there.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" The CEO smiled slightly - it was like his brother to pin him to the floor to get his attention.  
  
"There's a new girl in my class - and everyone loves her!" His young face crinkled in annoyance and disgust - "she's annoying!"  
  
"What is her name?"  
  
The question made Mokuba stop and think a moment. "Chibi Mary Sue. But everyone calls her a little angel." The very thought of such a nickname made the boy gag.  
  
So there are more of them...Seto thought, grimacing at the prospect of how many more could come.  
  
Carefully, Seto sat up, forcing Mokuba to tumble onto the floor. "Mokuba, go play. I have to finish some work." The younger brother nodded and ran off.  
  
He clicked the mouse on a few screens, bringing up his last one - which had been minimized right before Mokuba had come in.  
  
The AIM chat was with a girl his age that he had met in America a year or so ago at a game convention. While being an average duelist ( the American game had many strange rulings to the cards ) she was a good conversationalist.  
  
BlueEyesUltimateDragon: sorry, my little brother wanted to talk to me about something.  
  
DDRevolutionGirl: s'alright. So, what is this 'big problem' of yours, O Dueling one?  
  
BlueEyesUltimateDragon: ...very funny. You know who - and what - Mary Sue is don't you?  
  
DDRevolutionGirl: .; of course; they're annoying pests that invade the fanfiction world,mostly created by newbie writers who don't know better.  
  
BlueEyesUltimateDragon: We're having an invasion - they're appearing like Kuribo on Multiply.  
  
DDRevolutionGirl: Lol!! I can come take care of the problem!! =)  
  
BlueEyesUltimateDragon: good; because I remembered you said you delt with that kind of thing. Come asap. I have to go now.   
  
*BlueEyesUltimateDragon has logged out*  
*DDRevolutionGirl has logged out*  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Over the next week or so, a few more new students arrived at Domino High, most of them coming from some large city or another in America.  
  
Seto,sitting at a solitary bench during lunch, scrutinized the group named 'the Sue's' - the newcomers, anyway.  
  
Karrie was tall, pale skinned and brunette, with cold blue eyes that could easily give Kaiba a run for his money on hard cold stares.She claimed she had been given up for adoption at birth, and has lived a life of horrible abuse and slavery under an evil alien warlord. Karrie, being the strong willed girl that she seemed, was mentally unscathed. She boasted of a long scar that ran from the top of her left shoulder down to her right hip.  
  
Terri, on the other hand, was incredibly shy, with floor length cyan blue hair and deep pools of emerald green for her eyes. She too came from a life of neglect, having said her father - Pegasus, no less - ignored her while he tended his company and searched out the Millennium Items. To take refuge, Terri Pegasus submerged herself into books, becoming a self taught genius.   
  
In her younger days, Terri claimed to have lived near the small orphanage that Seto and Mokuba had resided in when they were younger. Her claim was that the three of them had been the best of friends during that time. In her quiet way, she told someone that she had a sworn vengance against the person who had ruined her father, and vowed to reclaim the Millennium Eye.  
  
At this particular moment, the dramatic sue known as Terri was nose deep in an advanced physic's book.  
  
Then there was Mary - the first to arrive, the most perfect of them all. She had a supermodel's body - in her spare time, Mary was a singer, model, and actress - and was kind to all. Three days after her arrival, she was given the captain's spot on the cheerleading squad - sad but true, she could also cheer.  
  
And duel.  
  
AND draw.  
  
AND write!  
  
She said that when she was younger, her mother had her constantly out doors, in archery, equestrian, AND swimming.  
  
The rest of Mary's story could be heard on the lips of nearly every student in school - it was apparently the biggest gossip topic to ever hit the Domino.  
  
Her father was a big businessman, and provided his wife and only daughter with every comfort imaginable. Sadly, when he was on a plane coming home one time from a trip in Egypt, his plane crashed, fatally wounding him. In the hospital, he gave two gifts to Mary - the last two Millennium Items; and told her about her family's history of being descended from a very powerful Pharaoh, 3000 years ago.  
  
The items had been hidden away for safekeeping; and prophecy said that they were to go to the young Mary.  
  
After that, her father died in front of her.  
  
Shaking his head suddenly, Kaiba forced himself to blink - the group of three had..vanished. Where could they have possibly-  
  
"Kaiba-san," he turned around, sighing. Of course they would be behind him. The speaker was none other than Mary Sue herself, a pleasant smile present on her face, a deck in her hand.  
  
Kaiba glared at the platinum blonde, wary of whatever tricks she may be trying to pull.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Want?" Mary giggled girlishly, flashing her deck. " I just wanted to know if you would like to duel, Kaiba-san. That's all - just a friendly game."  
  
His glare deepened - there was a catch somewhere...  
  
As if on cue, a strange mist encircled Mary, then formed into two ghost like beings. One ghost was a carbon copy of Mary, save the fact that she was dressed like an ancient Egyptian. The second ghost, however, was an albino, with jagged features much like Bakura's...  
  
What the hell were they, Millennium Item Sues or something??  
  
"We're in the middle of school, moron, and-"  
  
Mary shook her head slowly, then pointed to the rest of the schoolyard behind him. "No one will know. You see, the power of my Millennium Earrings is to stop time - only for a short while though. Hehe," she giggled again, flipping her hair back to reveal the earrings - solid gold, and a dangling Millennium Eye on each one.  
  
"And...my bracelet will allow us to go to the Shadow Realm. Isn't this going to be fun?" She laughed this time, twirling around like a kindergarden girl in a new dress. "So do you want to play, Kaiba-san?"  
  
"What's the catch?" He growled low in his throat, ready to strangle the little pest. She had interrupted his brooding time.  
  
The Mary carbon-copy stepped forward ( Mary Sue identifier indicates she is Ancient Egyptian Queen Sue) , a haughty look on her face and in her eyes. "If you win, you go free. If not..."  
  
Her fellow spirit picked up the sentence ( indicator reveals her to be Tomb Robber Queen Sue),, " the you will fall a victim to our enchantments, and not be able to stop us from doing what we want."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
...okay, well, if you've gotten this far...PLEASE review and tell me what you think, otherwise, I won't know if it's any good or not! ^_^  
  
hmm...*shrugs* okay, so she was gonna duel, and then my OC/ Muse was gonna come in, but it was getting a little long... ^^;;; and yes, I doubt there is really a category for A. Egyptian Queen Sue and Tomb Robber Queen Sue, but I've seen them both and I thought it was funny. *shrugs*  
  
TBC in "Chapter 3: "Mokuba and Chibi Mary!"   
  
Ja ne minna-san!


	3. Dueling Mary, the Original Character, an...

Yuugi, Meet Mary

Chapter 3 "Dueling Mary; and the 'dreaded' Original Character"

~YamiCrystalline

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, Mary Sue is owned by virtually everyone. -_-

Notes: ^_^ Thank you reviewers! I'm so happy that people are liking this fic ^_^ It's so fun to write this.

I am SOOOOO sorry I've taken so long with this chapter!!!! *bows repeatedly* gomen ne, gomen ne!!!

Anyway, quick reference of names:

Kaiba Seto = Seto Kaiba

Kaiba Mokuba = Mokuba Kaiba

Motou Yuugi  = Yugi Muto( or is it Mouto? Correct me please someone ^^; I've also seen it Mutou)

Mou hitori no Yuugi = the other Yuugi, Yami no Yuugi, Yami Yuugi, or simply Yami

Jounounchi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler

Mazaki Anzu= Tea Gardner ( sorry; not Anzu Gardner or Mazaki Tea )

Honda Hiroto = Tristan Taylor

Bakura Ryou = Ryou Bakura

Mou hitori no Bakura = the other Bakura, Yami no Bakura, Yami Bakura, or Bakura

Ootogi Ryouji = Duke Devlin *cringe*

Why am I doing this? Hell if I know, hell if I care. ^^; Maybe someone else out there needs a reference for names. *shrugs*

Also, if I use Japanese terms (and I will ) and there is a star by the word/ phrase, the meaning is down at the bottom in my rants/ notes bit.

Kaiba smirked at the challenge the girl had made, making himself look overconfident.

Mentally, however, he was weighing the odds of winning a match against Sue. It would almost be as if he were facing Noa again…

/ Checklist: She's Mary Sue, so she is most likely the number one duelist from wherever – America most likely, though her obnoxiously perfect looks scream European. I can practically bet everything I own she has unheard of cards created by her individual creator; and no doubt she has ultra rare cards that really do exist like Cosmo Queen…

There's also the chance she has some secret Blue Eyes White Dragons…three if my guessing is right for Mary Sue's, and a Polymerization card just for luck. And for an added kick, Black Luster Soldier…I hate Sue demons…/

The sound of running feet from behind him made Kaiba turn. Somehow, Ootogi and the other Yuugi had broken through Mary's spell, stopping Kaiba from making any sort of answer.

"Kaiba! It's risky to play her! You know how Sue's play! They become even more ruthless than Pegasus or Noa!" The other Yuugi yelled, attempting to get the billionaire's attention.

Likewise, the brunette scoffed at the shorter duelist. " I know that." Determined that he would defeat the silver haired beauty, Kaiba pulled out his deck….

"Oh my gosh this is to funny!!! I'm laughing my ass off here, really I am!" A female voice exclaimed from somewhere around the cannon and Sue characters, the shrill noise slightly grating their ears.

Cringing, Mary closed her eyes, suppressing a wail. "Oh, that horrid noise! Who are you to laugh at us? And how did you get past my spell? I am Mary Sue, and you shall be punished in the name of….of me! For insulting me!"

Mou hitori no Yuugi scanned the area, searching for the newest intruder.

Was it another Sue demon??

                                                     ~~~~~~

Mokuba groaned, completely bored. So far, the only thing that had happened in class today was the teacher – and other ooey gooey students – fussing and coddling over Chibi Sue. 

It was sickening!! She was the most obnoxiously adorable thing in the world! She had the biggest pink eyes – PINK!! That seemed to change to purple every now and then; long, silky smooth baby PINK hair too!!! Her voice was….was….well…honey dripping sweet.

"Mokuba-san, don't you think Chibi Sue is wonderful?" Muttered a boy that sat next to Mokuba – his eyes had turned into hearts, and drool pooled into a puddle on his desk.

"Yuck!" Mokuba wrinkled his nose in disgust, at both the drool, heart eyes that the whole class (except himself) wore, and Chibi Sue.

A soft voice drifted through the room, addressing the teacher.

Of course, it was Chibi Sue. 

"Teacher…may we go to recess now? My big sister is at lunch at the high school, and I would like to go talk to her if I may." The short girl smiled adorably – if Mokuba hadn't known better, he'd believe that she had come out of a forest, with little birds and baby deer following obediently behind.

Their teacher beamed. "Of course you may! Class, take an hour for recess and lunch – go on now!"

Cheering and footsteps stampeded out of the room, the enthusiastic students rushing away from their classroom. However, Mokuba opted to take his time, and walked towards the door with a little more maturity than his classmates.

"Moku-chan….please wait for me." The honey-sweet voice of Chibi Sue stopped the younger Kaiba dead in his tracks. Luckily for him, he hadn't hid puberty YET, so he couldn't fall in love ( not like the elder Yu-Gi-Oh group; who fell in and out of love from fanfic to fanfic. At least, he wasn't SUPPOSED to fall into that gushy feeling yet…not for a girl…they have cooties…)

Trying not to feel queasy, Mokuba stopped as Chibi Sue caught up with him. She smiled sweetly at him before she spoke.

"Moku-chan, will you come to the high school with me? I want you to meet my sister!" Chibi Sue chirped in her ever happy way, oblivious to the fact that she was being impolite – she was, after all, Chibi Sue, and anything that would be insulting from NORMAL characters or people is perfectly fine coming from her. This impolite form of address is what is called yobisute – referring to a (male) character by the first name without permission.

The boy never had the chance to object; as by some 'odd' happening they were at the high school – Chibi Sue had suddenly gained the power to teleport at will to any place she desired.

Mokuba was shocked at the sight that greeted his eyes – here was his brother, Mary, Karrie, and Terri Sue, as well as the 'secret' spirits of Mary's Items – the Ancient Egyptian Queen Sue and the Tomb Robber Queen Sue. The only other people there were mou hitori no Yuugi and Ootogi Ryouji. From what the younger Kaiba brother could tell, they were looking for something. Shrugging mentally, Mokuba glanced upward, and nearly jumped. 

"Oniisan*, why is there a girl in the tree?"

Everyone stopped looking around, and looked up to where Mokuba pointed. 

Mary glared up at the figure. The girl in the tree looked to be about Anzu's height, with long black hair and blue eyes. Her plain looks caused the ever-beautiful Sue-tachi to cringe in pity.

"Awww….you poor little girl." Mary smiled sweetly; maybe she would be able to help this poor, plain girl to become better – more extraordinary. "Why don't you come down? I'll forgive you for laughing at me. I can help you change your…looks. All you need is a little make up and some better clothing."

Kaiba and the others watched with curiosity at Mary's attempts to get the girl down and on their side.

Confused, Ootogi turned to the other Yuugi and Kaiba. "Who's she? Another Mary Sue??" 

The girl heard the comment, and turned her glare from Mary to him. "Excuse you! I am **NOT** a Mary Sue, jerk!!"

Everyone in the area sweatdropped, the secondary Sue's lost all grace and momentarily passed out. Not only did this intruder look horribly plain, she apparently couldn't speak Japanese!!! She spoke English!!

Yes, I am going to be evil and stop there for now = ) 

Authoress's Notes/Rants

*Mou hitori no Bakura to Yuugi/ Yuugi to Bakura= the other Bakura and Yuugi. Yes, in Japanese, 'to' means 'and'.

Oniisan/ Oniichan/ Oniisama = all mean ' (honored) big brother' except I think the 'chan' version might be for big sister; but I'm not sure. I think there's another word for sister.

Marik/Malik = If I'm correct, in the Japanese version this is practically interchangeable; so if I use one in one sentence and then the second version in another sentence; I'm still referring to the same one. For those confused 'bout Marik and his 'yami', his evil psycho-self is *not* a 'yami', but a part of himself that was created from his hatred towards his father. ( ^^; I know, I'm ranting…)

BTW, I'm going by the Japanese version, not the dub. Sorry, can't stand the dub. 

*cringes*.

Ishizu/ Isis: As far as I know, both versions of the show go by Ishizu, so where did Isis come from? If someone could tell me, I'd much appreciate it ^_^ In any case; she is Marik's older sister, and has something to do with Egypt's artifacts and all; bringing the tablets to Japan for a display. Another question from me; and I probably just missed it in the show – how *old* is Ishizu? If I figure it right, she's like, ten years older than Marik, so wouldn't that make her around 26 or so?? *shrugs*

Okay, as normal, please review ^__^ Ja ne minna-san!  ~YamiCrys


	4. Face Off!

Yuugi Meet Mary 

Chapter 4; "Face Off!"

~YamiCrystalline

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Disclaimer: -_-I. Do. Not. Own. YuGiOh.

Notes: "Thanks to all my reviewers!! And thanks to those of you who answered my questions ^__^ Twas much appreciated.

"…." J

"…" E

/…/ or //…// T

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Seeing as to how the tree wasn't that far off the ground, it should have been easy for the American girl to land gracefully on her feet.

Instead, she landed on her rear.

"Oops. That hurt…" She pouted, muttering in the only language she knew. Crystalline stood and grinned, looking the group over.

Mary, still cringing over the other female's horrid 'imperfectness', inched her way closer. "Dear girl, you do know there is help for you, don't you? My offer still stands – join my side, and you will be a ravishing beauty like the rest of us." She indicated her friends, whom were worshipped all over the school. The demoness – excuse me! Mary Sue! – still spoke in Japanese, expecting the girl to understand her. (Obviously, Mary learned to speak perfect Japanese after hearing someone speak only a few sentences. So everyone else must be able to learn that way. )

"What?" Crystalline looked helplessly around, not understanding a word that was being said.

Mou hitori no Yuugi sweatdropped; everyone was off in there own world, and no one would answer any questions. It didn't help that this girl – apparently not a Mary Sue – appears out of nowhere, which brings the ancient spirit back to his first suspicions: She claims not to be a Mary Sue; she doesn't ACT like a Mary Sue; but she came out of nowhere. Does she have ANOTHER Millennium Item?? Honestly, there are enough of the stupid things floating around Japan as it is!!

Meanwhile, Mokuba had darted away from Chibi Mary Sue as soon as he could, and attached himself to his older brother's side. Curiously, the little boy glanced up at the elder Kaiba. "Nii-sama, who is she? What's she doing here? She's not the girl you hired to eliminate the Mary Sue's is she? What-"

"Mokuba, one question at a time." Seto interrupted his younger brother; glowering at the clutch of girls standing around. Was there going to be a duel or not?? 

Unfortunately, *everyone* in the field heard Mokuba finally voice the questions they all wanted to know. For the moment, there was NO sound in the group. Pins dropping would have made more noise.

Clearing his throat, Seto began to answer Mokuba's questions as if the other people (and spirit's) where not staring at him. "Her name is Crystalline Hirameki; she's here because I hired her to come and help with the Mary Sue problem. She only speaks English."

All Japanese speaking people nodded in some understanding, their mouths in small 'o's because Kaiba Seto had actually hired some help.

"So!! Are we going to duel or not demoness?" Crystalline quickly adopted a smirk, asking the Mary Sue leader straight on. " Aw…drat. Yo! Seto! How're we gonna communicate if I don't understand them, and they don't understand me?"

Uncharacteristically, Seto got one of those funny red anger pulses in his forehead – this wasn't going how he planned!

"Ano…Seto, you can translate for her, and vice versa, since you are the only one that understands both languages." Mou hitori no Yuugi decided before anyone else could say a thing.

The anger pulse on Seto's head only got bigger. This lead Seto to wonder just where the damn anger pulse came from in the first place – HE did NOT get ANGER PULSES!!

"Ehhh…Seto, you'll blow your brain out doin' that ya know. It's not safe for your health."

"Ugh…Seto honey, are we going to duel? I don't have all day, really; I have a hair appointment right after school," Mary began ticking things off on her fingers about what she had to do in her oh so important life, " and then I have to be at the manicurists after that, and then I have to get to the recording studio after that, and then--"

"Shut up. Just Shut. UP!" Otogi screamed, his poor mind not able to handle the prissy platinum blonde's complaining any longer.

Once Mary had stopped jabbering, Otogi looked between the very contrasting girls. "They're both duelists?"

"Yes I am."

"Yep!"

Otogi looked back to Seto. "So what's the deal? Mary wants to play you, but this chic wants to play Mary?" 

Yuugi ( his other half got somewhat bored with the situation, and let the little one take over for a while until he was needed.) gave Otogi a quizzical look. "How'd you know that?"

Getting a sudden smug look, Otogi prissily flipped his black hair over his shoulder. "Kaiba isn't the only one who knows English. True, I don't know it as well as he, but I still know a good bit."

"Fine, fine – I believe I have time enough to play both of them," Mary waved a hand around as if she were not bothered at all. In fact…she really wasn't bothered at all.

Why? 

Simple: She is Mary Sue, and she does not lose. 

At all.

…

Ever.

"Great! You can play me first then!" Crystalline exclaimed, ready to get this over with.

"Very well." Surprisingly, Mary suddenly knew how to speak English. Both girls took out their decks, and finished preparing to play.

"Who shall go first?" Mary asked aloud, then decided that because she was so much better than the other girl, that she would go first.

"Ready? Okay! I play the beautiful wielder of flames, Fire Princess! And, I'll play the cute and oh so adorable Dancing Fairy monster card!" Mary cried in happy triumph – she had TWO monsters on the field in one turn!

Crystalline – and everyone else – gaped. That was against the rules!

"Hey! That's cheating! You can only normal summon one monster per turn!"

Mary ignored her, land continued her turn. " Next, I'll play the trap card Solemn Wishes! Then I'll play Pot of Greed to add two cards to my hand, which activates Solemn Wishes effect, raising my Life Points by 1000! Thehehe! That, in turn, activates Fire Princess's effect, which is to lower YOUR life points by 500 every time I gain!" Mary squealed – she was winning! "Having fun yet?"

By now, Crystalline was steaming mad. True, she was no Motou Yuugi or Kaiba Seto, but she DID know the rules of the game.

"Stop, stop, STOP! First off, demoness, you can only NORMAL SUMMON or SET **ONE monster PER TURN! You CAN'T just PLAY a trap card, it has to be SET first!" Crys yelled the rules, then stopped to catch her breath. "Moronic imbecile…"**

Of course, Seto translated for the rest of them to understand. 

This, of course, had NO effect on Mary Sue. "We are going by MY rules now sweetheart, so we can do whatever I want."

Anger pulses appeared on Crystalline's head. "Stupid….*grumble* It's my turn now!"

Draw a card.

Hand consists of: Mystical Elf, Magic Cylinder, Gravekeeper's Servant, Mage Power, and  Zoa ( which is a level 7 monster promo card that comes with the YuGiOh game Falsebound Kingdom. Ya gotta remember folks, Crys here comes from the ol' U.S of A.)

-_-;… "aw man….okay! Activate Gravekeeper's Servant-"

Mary grins evilly. "Sorry! I stop that with my Magic Jammer."

Off to the side, Yuugi couldn't believe any of this. Mary was evil? There was a girl here from another country who COULDN'T speak Japanese?? How was that possible?

"Cheater! You didn't lay THAT card EITHER!!"

"My rules sweetie." Mary felt highly triumphant – she could beat down this little foreigner with not trouble, then she could go for what she *really* wanted – Kaiba Seto.

" Grrr…." Crys then proceeded to lay her Mystical Elf in face down defense mode, then ser her Magical Cylinder in the trap/magic zone. This left her with only Mage Power and Zoa.

The game proceeded on, with the bystanders watching in annoyance for the ever cheating Mary, who was making mince-meat out of the other girl. 

But of course she was winning! She WAS Mary Sue, after all.

However, the outcome of the battle will have to wait until another day….

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Yes, I really am stopping it right here for now. = )


End file.
